


wave out to the crowd, and take a final bow

by let_it_reign



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_it_reign/pseuds/let_it_reign
Summary: the day HAO announces her retirement





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the idea popped into my head. Enjoy?

It had been a tough day. HAO had just announced her international retirement to the world. Messages had been pouring in all day, almost overwhelming her. She’d turned off all internet notifications but left her phone on for her teammates to contact her. All day she’d been replying to texts and answering phone calls. HAO had settled down to watch a film that night when she got a text off Becky.

**Becky: We’re going out tonight. Just us 2. I’ll pick you up in 30 minutes.**

**HAO: Okay. Where we going?**

**Becky: That doesn’t matter. Nowhere fancy though, sorry.**

**HAO: Fine. What shall I wear?**

**Becky: Whatever. Jeans, t-shirt. Whatever, just wear trainers.**

About 30 minutes later HAO was wearing exactly that, a t-shirt, jeans and the first pair of trainers she saw. And Becky had arrived at her house. The two headed towards Becky’s car and hopped into the front.

‘Right, before we set off, HAO please turn your phone off.’ Becky said.

‘Why?’ HAO replied, dragging out the y.

‘Because, you need to switch off. I thought today was tough so I can’t imagine what it’s been like for you. You need some peace, so yeah.’

‘Okay,’ HAO replied, turning off her phone, ‘Care to tell me where we’re going at 8:30 this fine evening?’

‘Erm, lemme think. No.’ Becky joked.

‘Fine, I see how it is.’ HAO laughed, sitting back in her seat.

Conversation flowed between the two of them as Becky pulled up in a car park just in front of an unassuming sports pavilion.

‘Wait there on sec.’ Becky said hopping out of the car and heading around the back of the building. Becky came back seconds later, opened the back door and reached out a ball, ‘Come on’ she called out.

HAO followed Becky round the pavilion and headed to a concrete basketball court, the kind that had a set of goals under the hoops as well. The area was quiet, and if it wasn’t for the building next to the court it would also be completely dark.

‘Right, HAO, 1 v 1 basketball, you up for it?’

‘Alright, let’s go’

‘Okay, one second,’ Becky got a speaker out and turned it on before starting up a playlist on her phone. She made sure that whilst the volume was loud enough for them to hear it wasn’t too loud. ‘Okay we good let’s go.’

Despite the game starting out light hearted it soon turned into a very competitive match between the two of them. They spent their time between cheering obnoxiously at the other and singing along to songs playing.

Occasionally someone would walk past them at stare at the two grown women as they sang and played like children. They didn’t care though, HAO didn’t care, she needed this moment of peace to forget everything.

It was clear night and once the sun had set completely the moon lit up the court as well, the stars shone and there was no place they’d rather be.

The score was 36-36 when they realised they needed an end point. ‘How about first to 40?’ HAO suggested.

‘Yup. Let’s go.’ The intensity of the game getting to them both.

Becky ended up winning 40-39. After wild celebrations from Becky and HAO being ashamed to lose, they both sat in the goal.

‘Yo, Becky?’

‘Yeah HAO?’

‘Thanks.’

‘For what?’

‘For bringing me here. For helping me switch off for a bit and just enjoy myself, and basically be a kid.’

‘It’s alright. I mean if I’m honest I needed it to. Today’s been tough and while I know I’m lucky I’ll get to play with you here in Kansas there’s nothing like being on the national team.’

‘You’re telling me Becky.’ They both laughed softly at the comment and went back to sitting in silence.

HAO just sat there. Becky rolled the ball between her hands contemplating her next words.

‘Heather. I want to ask, and it was going to be more eloquent than this but I can’t work out how to say it so, why, and don’t say something like ‘it felt right’ because there’s gotta be a little more to it.’

‘Well, I mean it does feel right. But I guess being an alternate hurt, not being on the qualifying roster hurt and not playing many minutes at the world cup hurt. Of course being picked for the squads is always great but just knowing how much I put into the national team and how little I get back out, well it seems right to step down. And I mean every time I got knocked down like that I always worked and showed Jill what she was leaving at home, or on the bench and then I’d get a spell where I’d feel I was back in it and then next thing I know I’m back on the bench again. 15 years of my life as well, I’m sure I could easily make it 25 years but it seems Jill doesn’t want that to happen. Look I’m perfectly aware of how much more I’ve got left to give and if it’s not going to happen internationally then I’m gonna give it trying to get FCKC back where we should be.’

‘But what if Jill realises she needs you or something? Like what if you’re wanted again?’

‘If it happens, it happens. But I don’t know, every call up is an honour but I kind of feel like I get called up just to push everyone in training rather than get international minutes. And maybe that’s right, or maybe it’s just me being annoyed at the lack of playing time but I don’t want to be in that position. You better believe me that I’m gonna be pushing you and supporting you every step of the way from now on.’

‘Trust me HAO I wouldn’t expect anything less. But can I at least try and convince you to not retire?’ Becky half joked.

‘I don’t think so no’ They both laughed sadly.

‘So this is it?’

HAO looked up at the sky, taking in the moon, the stars, absorbing the music coming out of the speaker and got lost in the peacefulness of it all. Sitting back against the fence she smiled and let out a deep breath.

‘Yeah Becky, this is it.’


End file.
